Vacation
by RaspberryBloodTablets
Summary: The Headmaster was never good at picking vacation spots. Like places with severe rainstorms. Fun. Almost based on real events. Warning: Contains lots of randomness. You have been warned.


Oh my gosh! A one-shot fic by me that isn't song based! *gasps*

Anyway, the rain thing is based on what happened to me and my mother when we were leaving the Dollar Store, and after that when I went to buy _Vampire Knight_ volume 7 (No, I didn't buy _Strawberry Panic!_, the Idea of Yuuki reading that series and being addicted to Yuri belongs to **RimaTouya-Rose** XD).

Disclaimer: _Vampire Knight_ does NOT belong to me. If it did, then Kaien Cross would be the star! XD I also do not own _Strawberry Panic!, _Chapters-Indigo, or Coles.

* * *

Vacation

Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of Cross Academy was skilled in many areas. Such as filing papers, hunting vampires (even if he didn't chose to use this talent anymore), and acting as a Guidance Counselor of sorts to clear up fights between his two 'children'.

He was not, however, the slightest bit skilled at picking vacation spots.

Like the time he had taken Yuuki and Zero to a tropical island... only to find out that the intense sunlight caused Zero to pass out. Or the time he had taken the two prefects to a famous Zoo... only to find out the animals there didn't care for Zero quite as much as White Lily the horse. Okay, so maybe he just liked picking places that were dangerous to Zero because he thought it was funny.

Whatever the case, on all of their "family vacations", they had never witnessed anything quite as awful as this.

On this particular vacation, which was a road trip that had absolutely no destination at all, they were traveling through a town with many restaurants and grocery stores, and the Headmaster had decided that he wanted to do some shopping. As the three were walking into a large grocery store, the Headmaster looked at the clouds overhead. They were a deep gray that almost looked purple.

"This is good, Zero, these dark clouds will keep the sunlight from bothering your skin!" said Yuuki as they walked through the automatic doors.

"Although it looks like it might rain." commented the Headmaster.

They walked through the grocerey store, as the Headmaster picked out items he might need, as Yuuki picked out a few snack foods for the trip, and Zero walked behind them looking bored to death.

After this, they were stuck waiting for what seemed hours in the checkout-line-from-hell, which extended far into an aisle.

_Finally, _after getting out of the line, Yuuki shook her head and sighed, "I'm glad that _that's_ over with."

So, the three of them walked out of the store, and stepped of the sidewalk. Suddenly, it was as if the heavens had opened up, as rain began falling on the as if it was being poured from buckets.

Yuuki screamed and ran in the general direction of their car, but Zero quickly grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her from running into the oncoming traffic.

"Smart move... You almost got killed..." he mumbled, with an irritated expression on his face.

By the time they got to the Headmaster's car they were all soaked.

"Lets get on the road again..." sighed the Headmaster.

"Wait! I need to make one more stop! It's an emergency!" cried Yuuki.

"WHAT, AN EMERGENCY OMG, WHERE~?!?!" screamed the Headmaster.

"The nearest Chapters-Indigo bookstore!" she cried.

Zero gave her a glare.

"Don't expect anyone else to run through the rain with you just so you can get some book." he told her.

"But Zero, you _have_ to come with me."

"Oh, and why is that?!"

...

"Because I don't have any cash and I need someone to pay for my book."

Zero sighed and shook his head.

"_Please, _Zero?!" Yuuki asked, with a pout and huge puppy dog eyes.

By this time, they were in the Chapters parking lot.

"_Fine." _snapped Zero. He could never resist Yuuki's puppy eyes.

So, Yuuki and Zero ran through the pouring rain, wading through water that was above their ankles (Or Yuuki's ankles, anyway), tripping and falling several times (Okay, _Yuuki_ tripped and smacked into Zero, making him fall over as well) and finally made their way into the bookstore.

Yuuki walked up to a bookstore employee, asked them a question Zero didn't hear, and the kind woman showed Yuuki where to find the item she was searching for.

Yuuki, and a very irritated (and now broke) Zero left the bookstore with the newest volume of the manga _Strawberry Panic!_

END/Vacation

* * *

**Dedications**:

**RimaTouya-Rose **(for the "Yuuki loves Yuri" idea XD)

and to **my Mother** who would run through the rain with me just to go to the bookstore! (Although we didn't go to a big fancy Chapters store, only a little Coles bookstore. XD)

Okay, I know that was very random, but **please review** and tell me what you think!

Thank you so much for reading! :)

~RaspberryBloodTablets


End file.
